


when it goes wrong

by Wholocked223



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholocked223/pseuds/Wholocked223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the promt; Sherlock proposes to John using the ring he bought for Janine in His Last Vow. Sherlock does not understand why John is upset with him.</p><p> </p><p>Not the best thing ever written...</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it goes wrong

Sherlock fiddled with the box in his hands as he patiently waited for John to finish in the bathroom. Sherlock had set up a candle lit dinner, well, it had a candle and a slightly burnt Pasta Bake, but it was the thought that counted.

Sherlock wasn’t sure why he was getting so worked up, it was only a question. If he had been asked a year ago if he would ever ask anyone ‘The Question’ he would have argued that Love Is a Chemical Defect Found on the Losing Side.

“And what’s all this?” John asked, ruffling his hair with a towel as he walked in the kitchen area.

Sherlock quickly hid the box back in his trouser pocket. “I decided to cook us some food.” Sherlock replied, almost stuttering, Dam Nerves.

John eyed the food suspiciously as he came and sat down across from Sherlock, worried it might just be poisoned. They both ate the, unpoised, dinner while they chatted about current affairs with the both of them. Once done Sherlock got up and took Johns plate over to the sink. What John wasn’t expecting was, on the way back to his seat, for Sherlock to crouch down onto one knee. John’s heart suddenly felt like it was in his chest.

“John Hamish Watson. You have always been there for me, and I’m grateful for that. You’ve helped me solve impossible murders and stopped me from shooting walls. John, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Sherlock popped open the box. John Looked at the ring, eyes full of tears, but his face soon dropped when he noticed whose ring it was.

“Janine.”

“What?” Sherlock asked, looking slightly confused. “That,” he pointed at the ring “Is the same ring you used to propose to Janine with.” John had a real look of hurt in his eyes.

“Well, I didn’t see the need to buy a new one? And it’s just a piece of metal to show we have engaged in a ceremony.” Sherlock didn’t really consider the fact that it was Janine’s ring before he presented it. “Why does it bother you so much?”

“Because at the moment Sherlock, I’ feeling like a second option that gets all the second hand stuff.” Johns temper was starting to rise. Sherlock came up off one knee so he was standing in front of John.

“I promise you I shall by you a new one, just please be my husband?” John took a deep breath and node his head with a smile. Sherlock immediately hugged john, not something he did every day. “Love you.”

“Love You too.”

End.


End file.
